Stalker?
by hobomara
Summary: Deidara notices a stranger is following him home he also watches him go inside, but when he goes to leaves Deidara decides to turn the table.
1. Chapter 1

Deidara sped up his pace as he shivered in the darkness of the night, pulling his jacket closer to his body to warm himself up. The walk home was talking longer the usual, mostly because he was more tired than usual from his day at work and sleep deprived from the previous night making his feet trail behind but there was also a nagging felling in the back of his mind telling him he wasn't the only one, in the thought to be, deserted street and this was putting him on edge. He was frequently taking glances over his shoulders, listening for any sounds that could imply that there was anyone behind him.

He stop completely still in his tracks.

"Calm down!" he told himself in a firm but hushed tone, to obviously calm himself down, but to no avail, him and anyone else around him could still hear the obvious frighten under tone in a very quiet voice.

He was still stood in the street trying to calm himself down. Deidara was breathing like pregnant woman who was going into labour. He kept telling himself inwardly, 'in then out, in then out.' He was slowly but surely starting to calm down.

Deidara froze on the spot his body going ridged the hairs on the back of his neck standing up sending shivers up and down his back at the sudden warm, steady breath that was slowly moving on his neck. He swung round lifting his elbow up so it was ready to brace anyone who even standing remotely close to him, but when he turned round he couldn't see anyone not even when his eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness that was once behind him. Not a soul insight!

Now Deidara was really starting to freak out, beyond belief, because of the fact that he knew someone was there, he just didn't know who they where and what they knew about him.

"Who the fuck's there!" he screamed into the darkness his voice bouncing of the nearby wall creating an echo making the streets seem all the more empty. This time he was able to mask all hints of weakness in his voice, making him sound all the more strong and confident.

He waited for a few minutes, staring into the darkness looking for any signs of movement.

He eventually gave up looking at nothing, not wanting to be part of his stalker person's game. Deidara knew how to defend himself better than most people so it confused him about why he was and still is so afraid of who was there.

"If that's how you wanna play," he muttered to himself a mischievous grin plaster to his face; all signs that he was afraid were suddenly washed away as he took off running down the street in the direction of his house. His house was in plain sight, one story, red bricked bungalow standing by its self out of the way of all the other houses.

His legs were starting to give way and his lungs where burning by the time he reached the front door. Fumbling about in his pocket for a few seconds he pulled out the key and jammed it into the key-hole swinging the door open with such force that it collided with the opposite wall creating a loud thump that made Deidara flinch.

He slammed the door shut this time bracing himself for the loud bang as he made his way to the living room keeping all the lights turned off, so not to draw attention to that room. He walked slowly over to the window only opening up the curtains a crack as to see the street he was running down the previous minutes ago.

He squinted his eyes then smirked as he saw the black silhouette of a person leaning down on his knees breathing heavily.

Then the dark figure stood up straight dusted down his attire and looked straight at Deidara making him step back if only slightly. Deidara kept looking at the person as he turned round and started to walk away. Deidara ran to the door and grabbed his clay pouches, fastened them round his waist and exited the house as quiet as he could.

He could still see the retreating figures back, it was getting smaller and smaller so Deidara speed up, so he could keep up with stalking his stalker.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY it took so long to get this chapter up I just started school again about 2 weeks ago and it took me this long to get into the proper flow of school, get this typed and put up, so again very sorry!

* * *

><p>As Deidara left the house quietly with only the click of the door and his feet shuffling slightly as he readied himself to follow or stalk (to put it correctly), his stalker. He noticed that the shape in the distance was now standing completely still, but being as dark as it was not even the light of the moon could help Deidara decipher which way the person was facing. Deidara stood completely still mimicking the others actions, willing himself to, 'become one with the shadows.'<p>

The figure started to briskly walk away, indicating that he didn't see Deidara, and wasn't looking at him, or at least that's what Deidara thought anyway.

Deidara set of at a fast pace, well as fast as you can go without drawing any attention to yourself. Deidara was approaching the person quite rapidly, so he decided to slow down and watch from afar until the person started moving again. Which made Deidara wonder, why the hell, did his, random stalker, person keep stopping and just standing there. Deidara just stood there deep in thought, about random things, like why did this guy keep stopping, does he know I'm hear behind him, why did he follow me home and what does he look like?

He stood there in a daze for a few minutes that he hadn't even notice that the person, that was once situated in front of him, only a few minutes ago, was now nowhere in sight, thus making Deidara freak the fuck out once again, during this very eventful night.

He was busy freaking out internally, that it look him a few seconds to notice the warm breath slow caressing the back of his pale neck, but when he did, his brain when into over drive and he swung around arms up to protect his body in case of any attacks the person behind him that the person behind him might try and braced himself in a fighting stance.

His arms where tightly grasped as he swung round restricting any movement, that might be necessary to defend himself, but Deidara was not worried about that, right at this moment. He came face-to-face with a hot redhead with the most gorgeous, muddy, brown eyes Deidara had ever seen, ever. Deidara's eyes where as big as plates and his pink lips hanging open slightly, in awe as he took in all the features on the sexy man's face making the stalker smirk slightly, which of course Deidara didn't fail to notice, he even thought it made him look hotter.

" HOT!" Deidara muttered unconsciously to himself, still looking over that fantastically, beautiful face making the others grin grow manically wider.

Deidara tried to step back to look over the body that belonged to that beautiful face, but unfortunately, remembering that this was his stalker and he had him restrained. He had to admit though he did get the hottest person ever to be his stalker and to think he was going to kick some crap out of this guy. Deidara was once again deep in thought that he didn't notice that the lips on the others face where moving indicting he was speaking. The first thing Deidara though to say, on the spot, in that situation was...

"Huh?" Deidara replied stupidly, making the other, make the, 'what the fuck' face mixed with a questioning expression.

Suddenly, that expression turned cold and serious.

"Have you ever heard of the criminal organisation, Akatsuki?" He asked his expression and tone not changing from cold and stoic.

"Umm... if I answer correctly will you let go of me?" Deidara asked half jokey and half serious because frankly he was scared shitless. He was really wondering if this guy had bipolar or something, he was happy and smirky one second then cold and serious the next but dismissed that thought quickly, obviously not going to receive an answer from the other. Being informed this by the others dark, death glare and the tightening grip of the others hands on his arms, making Deidara flinch slightly, but it was almost unnoticeable.

"Yeah of course, most people in the country, this town especially have heard of Akatsuki!" Deidara said fast with a scared frown on his face hoping the other would let go of his arms and all of this would be a bad dream about a sexy redhead.

"Okay that's all I needed to know, right now." He said slowly like he was lost in thought, just like Deidara had been a few time that night.

Deidara once again being the blonde he was, was really quite confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Deidara questioned out loud. Realising one of his hands where now free for the vice grip of the other, looked up slowly not sure if he wanted to see what the other was doing with his free hand but was distracted when he seen, a thing that resembled a tail with a point at the end and was made of metal that was shined to perfection, gliding through the air gracefully. The metal thing pulled back as far as it would go then plunged forward with all its might and came colliding with Deidara's head, before he had time to even think about dodging it.

Deidara world went black and the last thing he remembered was collapsing into a warm, firm pair of arms.

* * *

><p>How was that people! I actually didn't mind that chapter but tell me what you think you can even tell me what you didn't like about it as long as you're not to mean! XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay third chapter already aren't you proud of me! :D

* * *

><p>"Sexy redhead, night-time, brown eyes, stalker," Deidara continued his rant, in a completely blissful sleep, sprawling out, covering the entire surface of the bed with his limbs, spread eagle style. The bed covers wrapped tightly round his legs, getting more tight and tangled every time he fidgeted or wriggled.<p>

"SCARY TAIL, THINGY!" He called out jumping out of his peaceful slumber into a sitting position, until the covers that restricting his movements pulled tighter around his legs making him lose his balance and fall, crashing to the ground with a thud and a few grunts and groans.

"Wow, must 'ave had a wild night, last night! Can't remember a fucken thing." He exclaimed out loud, rubbing the shoulder that he fell on, just moments ago. He also brought another hand up to his aching head, hoping the pain would go away, instead just feeling a massive lump on the right side of his head.

"Oh God please tell me that was a dream." He said wistfully, as last night events came flooding back into his head, all too suddenly making the need to sit, on something that wasn't the floor, greater, so he pushed himself up, with much effort used. He sat on the bed reminiscing last night's events and came to the conclusion that it must have been a dream and he went out clubbing or drinking with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba and the bump was a cause of his hard core partying, yeah that was it, that's what happened he reassured himself, in his head.

"I need some aspirin," He muttered to himself, making his way over to the door in a sleepy haze, clutching his poor head trying to prevent the head ache getting worse.

As he reached out to grab the door handle, a sudden realisation hit him, probably harder that tail thing.

"This isn't my fucking room!" He looked around to see if he could see any signs of familiarity it was definitely not any of his friend's houses it was way to clean and boring. He scrutinized the room carefully noticing a lush king-size bed with baby blue bed sheets, much like his own, a wooden bedside table, with a lamp in the centre and the rest of the room was bare not even a window, just the door he found himself located in front of. Deidara wrapped his fingers lightly around the door handle and tugged it down slowly, but much to his dismay it wouldn't open so he tried again and again each tug getting more and more violent.

"WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK AM I?" Deidara was now in a frenzy, as he finally let it sink in, last night was definitely not a dream and he was locked in a boring room that definitely didn't belong to any of his friends. Deidara started battering the door with all his might, obviously not going to work, Deidara started slamming his uninjured shoulder into the door but that didn't work either, so he took about five short strides back, readied himself, then ran full speed at the door and flung himself at it, but Deidara was very skinny and light so all that resulted in was Deidara being in pain, so now both shoulders where sore and the door was still as closed, as it was before. He rested his head against the cool door for a few seconds then slid down it and sat on the cold wooden floor.

But Deidara being Deidara didn't give up that easily. He jumped up out of his sitting postion.

"Let me the fuck out! Or you'll be sorry," He said in a serious tone to start with, but then it turned to a sing song tone as he realised they really would be sorry if and when he got out.

He started to boot the door for a few minutes yelling all the profanities in his vocabulary, but unfortunately his legs stared getting tired and his voice started to get increasingly dry and being the typical Deidara he grew board because he knew no one was coming to let him out any time soon and his constant battering of the door weren't doing anything except making Deidara sore, so he made his way moodily over to 'his' bed. He figured, if whoever was keeping him wanted to hurt, or even worse kill him, they would have already done so already, so he figured he would be the biggest handful he could be just to annoy them for kidnapping him and making him stay in this empty boring room.

He flopped down onto the soft, silky bed sheets and pulled the covers over his head and sighed deeply.

"God I'm so board and I need aspirin," He sighed exasperatedly and flung his arms down dramatically. He kept telling himself that he wasn't even the tiniest bit scared because he could take anyone on, but he knew he would freak the fuck out if some random body builder looking guy walked in through that door.

Then it clicked, he was still in his normal clothes, which he was so thankful for cause if he woke up wearing something else he would be a million times more freaked out. He quickly dived his hands in to his pockets in search of something that could get him out of this room, but his phone was gone, his iPod was gone, his keys and wallet they where all gone, all he had left was his clay pouch which he shoved his hand in to and found about a half a handful of clay left but that was all he needed.

He pulled of his glove with his teeth, in a sexy person way and then let the glove fall to the floor once it was off. The tongue in his hand pulled the clay into its mouth with ease. Deidara sat idly on the bed with his feet hanging over the bed, swinging back and forth slightly, like a small child might. He waited until the hand mouth had finished doing its thing, then he could get out.

* * *

><p>This chapter even I found a little boring but please bear with me! Thanks to those who reviewed! AND please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or something! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Update already you must be so proud of me! :D

* * *

><p>The hand mouths spat out the clay, which was now sculpted to look like a spider, which landed in the middle of Deidara's palm. A small smirk appeared on Deidara's face as he looked at the new creation in his hand and jumped up from his sitting position on the bed and made his way over to the door.<p>

He placed the clay sculpture over the key hole on the door and took a few steps back before he said the magic word.

"KATSU!" He called out, as a big grin replaced the smirk that was once there. A smoky cloud enveloped where the door once was and quickly spreading through the room, making it increasingly hard for Deidara to see where he was going. The door had flung off of its hinges, with the force of the explosion and flew into the darkness and smoke.

Deidara sprinted over to the hole where the door used to be and started to swat at the smoke that was around him, with his hand, so he could see where the bloody hell he was.

When the smoke was mostly gone he stepped out of the room and into the darkness of what looked to be a hallway, with six doors similar to his own, that is if his door was still intact, which it wasn't. He looked to the bottom of the hall and seen what looked like a doorway, only bigger and without a door, so he decided that, that would be his best bet on a way out. So he made his way over stealthily.

As he approached the opening slowly and quietly, he could hear speaking, but the voice, it was only coming from one person, but it wasn't a normal conversation with a nice friendly person speaking, the voice was full of power and authority, that gave Deidara the creeps a little, but only a little so he passed it of as nothing and continued on, until he reached the opening.

He peered his head around the large doorway and noticed nine people altogether in that massive room, that looked a warehouse. Seven of the people where sitting on big, wooden crates looking at the two people standing at the front, one of which was talking. The two people were standing directly in front of Deidara about 20 meters away the rest of the people had their back turned to him.

Deidara continued to watch for a few minutes but nothing interesting happened, the man continued to drone on about stuff Deidara couldn't quiet hear, so obviously he got board. Deidara let out a loud sigh, but he didn't realise how loud it actually was until all head where now facing in his general direction, except one.

"You've been out there eves-dropping long enough, come in a take a seat," the man commanded in a strong voice, it came, form the man that he had just interrupted talking. Deidara really wanted to turn around and leg it back to his designated room, but thought against it as he seen the look the man was giving him it was one of impatients and irritation, so Deidara decided to go in.

Deidara bowed his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way, awkwardly over to the rest of the people in the room, who were staring at him oh-so rudely.

"Hey, sleeping beauty has finally fucken woken up! About time!" A silver haired, pink eyed, actually quite big built and muscularly, guy spoke up, with a mischievous grin plastered over his pale albino face.

"Who the fuck are you calling sleeping beauty?" Deidara questioned with a ferocious look on his face, stepping closer to the other male. His sate of awkwardness completely forgotten about as he yelled at the other male, making some of the people in the room look, that bit more alive and interested.

"You! Obviously you fucken idiot!" he said in a matter of fact tone as he stood up, showing to be quite a bit taller that Deidara, also inching closer to the other.

"ENOUGH," The ginger haired man, with the tons of piercings, shouted out, in cool calm way, with just a hint of annoyance.

"Hidan, you should know better, so sit down and shut up," He said in calm monotone way which shut the guy now known as Hidan up. As Hidan sat down, with a thump as he let his body fall onto the crate which was now holding all his weight, he mumbled inaudible words and curses to himself.

"And Deidara take a seat beside your knew partner, and I will explain everything to you," he said looking directly at Deidara but motioning to the man that didn't turn around when Deidara entered the room. Deidara made his way over to his 'Knew partner' as quickly as he could, as not to disturb the scary man with the piercings any more that necessary.

* * *

><p>Sooooooo, how was that please leave a review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


End file.
